Katekyoushi
by Le' CarolinnaXannej421
Summary: "He always, and will only see me as his sensei." AU x Graylu
1. Chapter 1

**~KATEKYOUSHI~**

**A/N: HAI GUYS! Guess what? This story just popped up in my mind last night and I was just a tad **_**too **_**excited XDD So anyways, hope you guys will love this new GrayLu story x3**

**+Summary:**

"**He'll always, and will only see me as his sensei." AU x GrayLu**

**PS: if this story will have some complications and stuff, I'm VERY sorry since as I said, I just thought of this in a short time so... hoho, here the story goes! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do **_**not **_**own Fairy Tail nor do I own its characters~ Hiro Mashima does~**

**Lesson 1: He fails, she saves**

**xxooOooxx**

"For the nth time, Fullbuster... STUDY HARDER!", a teacher yelled at a certain raven haired teen. The whole class broke in laughter as they witness their classmate fail for the 1376829405th time of the week.

Gray Fullbuster, a handsome, raven haired teen with stripping fetish. Oh, of course, let's not forget! HIS LACK OF EFFORT IN STUDIES.

The latter sighed and just ignored the _pesty-in-his-point-of-view _teacher's yappings and yells. He just rolled his eyes and finally, the class bell rang, signaling that it was time to go home.

Gray then grabbed his bag, tossed it on his right shoulder and left the classroom. As he was getting farther and farther away, he could still hear the teacher's shouts such as; "The next time you fail, I'll drop you in my class and banish you from this school!", and etcetera. He just kept on walking through the halls like nothing happened as the shouts faded away.

Gray sighed again when he crossed the gates of Fairy Tail Gakuen. He then walked home, not caring what his mother—Ur's reaction will be. He was always expecting the 'study-harder-for-your-future' lecture but it seems like his mother's not giving him anything which means, she's already giving up... or maybe she's hiding something up her sleeve but Gray didn't care.

As he opened his house's door, he took of his shoes and yelled, "_Tadaima, Oka-san!_", which echoed through the house.

Not getting any replies, he shrugged and went to his haven—also known as his room. Changing his clothes in just a plain white shirt and navy blue shorts, he went downstairs to drink or eat something only to be greeted by a blonde girl holding a bag.

This _blondie_, wore plain black glasses and her hair was braided in two, letting each part of the pair fall on both of her shoulders. She wore a somewhat baggy and long sleeved buttoned shirt with a red ribbon tied up under the collars. And she also wore a flowy chesnut-colored skirt which ended up just inches below her knees and brown flats.

A dark purple haired woman came behind the blondie.

"Oh, I see you're home Gray!", she greeted him.

"Uhm.. Oh yeah! Let me intoduce you to your new tutor, Lucy Heartfilia! She's a _very _bright student! She's my best friend's daughter and-", before Ur could continue what she was saying, Gray cut her off.

"WHAT!? This nerdy blonde chick's my tutor!? HELL NO! You should've just hired some oldie! I would rather have old people to tutor me than this nerd-freak", Gray protested.

"But Gray, _this _is for your _own good_."

"My own good? What's so good about a nerd tutoring me? And just because she has glasses doesn't mean she's smart or anything! I'm already betting she isn't!", he complained.

"Gray fullbuster, show your manne-"

"It's alright, Ur-san", said Lucy.

"Gray-san, please don't judge people by first glance", Lucy then took off her glasses, her bangs covering her brown orbs. "And what did you also say about me?", she asked, taking a step forward Gray.

"That you're a nerd-freak. Are you deaf or something?", Gray retorted.

"I'm just asking. And no, I'm not deaf. Maybe the deaf one is _you_. Maybe if you were not deaf, you would've listened to your teachers and pass all of your subjects and you won'y get to meet _me _and have _me _as your _private tutor_", Lucy said, feeling kind of pissed leaving Gray speechless.

"So now, don't you dare act all deaf when I'm your tutor. And don't you even fail if I'm your tutor. I'm strict just so you know. And, please study hard! Don't bring your mother to _shame_," Lucy explained, trying to make Gray feel guilty.

"Well, who the hell even cares about studying!? And who are you to talk to me like that? I bet you're younger than me, four-eyes!"

"I am your _katekyoushi_. And yes, I admit that I'm younger than you but, the same as you, _who the hell cares about it_, right, Gray-san?", this time, she was burning of anger inside but just covered it with a straight and forced smiled. A _creepy smile_ for Gray which sent shivers down his spine.

"If you dare not listen to me..", Lucy dropped her glasses and stepped on it, breaking it to pieces in just one step. "I shall beat you to a pulp", she continued, now, cracking her knuckles.

"I hope that beating Gray-san into a pulp is just alright with you, Ur-san!", the scary blonde tutor turned to Ur, flashing a wide grin at the woman.

"O-of course!", stuttered Ur in fear.

"Now, shall we go upstairs and study?~", Lucy asked with that creepy smile again, getting another pair of glasses in her pocket and wore it.

"Oh! My manners! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, 16 years old of age, and is now your new tutor!", introduced Lucy as she beamed out a smile. The tutor then walked past Gray but as she was walking past him, she whispered, "Call me '_Lucy-sensei_' or else, you're _really _gonna get a beating."

These words sent another round of shivers down the raven haired lad's spines. He just nodded and followed suit, leaving an awe-struck Ur down the hall.

**Gray's POV**

Okay... so, today, I just failed a test, mom surpsrising me with a new tutor, and now, I'm in my room with the tutor who turns out to be a nerd- NOPE. SHE'S _SHE-DEVIL!_ How could this day get any wors-

"Hey Fullbuster", oh great, the she-devil just spoke.

"Fullbuster, what did you call me!?", now she's yelling. Wait... what kind of question is she saying? I haven't spoken anything!

"Oh yes you did! ", what?

"JUST FRICKEN SHUTTUP 'CAUSE YOU KEPT ON MUMBLING YOUR THOUGHTS OUT YOU BAKA! WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHE-DEVIL, YOU IDIOT!?"

"Oh shi-"

"Don't you even answer back! Now just listen, deaf-boy! I was just about to start and you're already spacing out! Want to get the beating already, huh?"

"N-no Sir.. I-I mean ma'm!", I shook my head furiously. Thank God that she finally shrugged the thing off.. though I noticed that she's mumbling "Curse you" and sich but I don't care anyway.

"Sheesh.. this girl's so bipolar...and who would've thought that a shy nerd like her has another personality... a _bloody _personality I mean.. I know they have something like that in animes... what was it? Tsundere? Yandere?", I whispered as quietly as I could. I still want to live. And I admit it. The Great Gray Fullbuster is _scared_ of a freaky and scary four-eyed blondie. (Excluding Titania)

"What were you mumbling?", said _Lucy-sensei _as she dropped the book on my study table and glared at me.

"N-nothing"

"Okay.. So, as I was saying, the moon was pulled by the earth's gravity which means blah blah and blah...", Lucy-sensei kept on yapping and yapping. I wasn'y really interested in science at all nor do all the subjects in the world. I sighed, thinking that fate, destiny, and all of the gods were all teaming up against me...

How will I survive this almost-at-the-same-level-of-hell torture?

.

.

.

.

.

_DING!_

.

.

.

.

.

_Yosh... I already know.._

**xxooOooxx**

**A/N: And CUT! Lol cliffie x,D Sorry about that peeps xDD Hoho~! Hope you all enjoyed the madness between Gray and Lucy! And don't worry! This won't last forever! XDD Just wait for it!**

**Anyways, please review too! I might update this on... just kidding XDD I dunno when will I update this.. If I'm in the writing-mood or f this will get great reviews, I'll try to update sooner!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**_

_Please support my other stories!_

_**x **__My Best Friend __**x**_

_**x **__My Ex-girlfriend! A Butler! __**X**_

_**x **__No More __**x**_

_**x **__The Loser __**x**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**_

**Thank you guys so much for reading!**

**See ya next time~! XDD**

**Xoxo,**

**Rin-chan~ XDD**


	2. L2: Plan Epic Fail Ur BIG, FAT, NO

**~Katekyoushi~****  
**  
**A/N: HERRO PEOPLE XDD yay so chapter two is up x3 oh and sorry for the late update~~~ LAZINESS IS UHM... HEHE ****＼****(^o^)****／****and Rin's school has already started D; but there's GOOD NEWS~~! Rin shall now write in her phone, since I don't have much time when I write using the computer xD and I promise, I'll TRY to update weekly or every two weeks now! Except the MXGFAB since it's a pretty hard story for me but still, I'll try my best! XDD anyways, hope you enjoy chapter two!**

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to "FriendsForevaa" ~~! SUCH A GREAT SUPPORTER OF THIS STORY -bows- thanks again~~!**

**Oh and the word "Katekyoushi" means "Tutor" in English XDD****  
****It can also be called "Katekyo".**

**PS: "The Loser" is currently on Hiatus :0 SORRY PEOPLE D: Writer's block :/**

DISCLAIMER: I DO 'NOT' OWN FAIRYTAIL NOR DO I OWN ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

_LESSON 2  
__Plan + Epic Fail + Ur = BIG, FAT, NO_

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was another normal... scratch that— EPIC day _for_ Mr. Fail-All-Tests-And-Don't-Care-At-All. Gray woke up, EARLIER than the usual time he wakes up. And as Gray finally finished putting on his uniform, his face lit up, a _mischievous _ smile plastered on his so-called handsome face. He then went downstairs, whistling a who-knows-what-it-is tune.

With this, the cooking Ur craned her neck at the whistling and _suspiciously smiling_ lad. The dark purple haired woman raised a brow at him about why he was up and prepared so early. Usually, Gray wakes up by 7:30 in the morning and rushes out the house about five minutes before the school bell rings but, _this_ _time_, he woke up by friggin' 6:45 AM IN THE MORNING.

Ur cannot believe her eyes. She even needed to rub her eyes and turned to look at Gray again. Gray seemed to notice Ur's actions and this time, he was the one raising a brow.

"What?", asked Gray.

"N-nothing.." Ur accidentally stuttered, surprised that her son noticed her actions and just continued cooking.

The lad just shrugged and ran his fingers through his messy, raven hair. Just when the moment seemed to get more awkward, and awkward, the thought of 'thank God' appeared in both the Fullbuster's minds when they both noticed their toast pop out of the toaster. And as if on cue, Ur has also finished cooking the bacon and fried eggs.

"Breakfast's ready".

And as Gray heard those two words, he ran in lightning-fast-like speed to the dining table, which caused Ur to sweat drop.

"Yosh! Itadakimasu!"

And as they silently eat their breakfast, which made the atmosphere _awkward _again, Ur broke the silence... _and awkwardness._

"Ne, Gray, guess who's coming this weekend?", Ur said with a sweet yet excited tone.

Gray literally choked on his bacon, of course, knowing the meaning behind that suspicious tone his mother used.

"D-don't t..t-tell me.." Gray said between his coughs.

"Hai~~! Your siblings are coming home from America! They're going to stay for a year before they find a job somewhere else."

The lad groaned, not wanting his siblings, Ultear and Lyon Fullbuster, who just graduated from college, to come home anymore. He always had some issues with his older siblings. Like when he was in middle school, they both teased him about the girl he likes, it led him to the extent where he had to avoid the girl just to prevent the Lyon & Ultear's teasing. And what he means is that, SHOUTING AT THEM IS NO USE.

Even his mother joined the siblings. He was so happy that those _two_ finally graduated and what's more, he almost died out if happiness when he heard that they were going to college, ABROAD.

And now that they're back, he can't help but have a gazillion of animated angry veins pop out his head.

_How can my life get any worse? First a she-devil tutor, and now, my friggin' siblings from hell are coming back home to Japan!_ The latter thought. Gray didn't seem to notice the time since he was in a daze remembering the memories he had with his awful-to-his-opinion siblings that Ur even needed to bang a God-knows-what-it-is thing on his head!

"Yaaaooouucchh!"

"That's what you get for not listening to me, baka!", Ur retorted.

"Finish your meal. Or would you like me to call _Natsu_ to finish your bacon."

"Don't you even dare, mom."

Yup, Natsu Dragneel. Gray's best-friend-slash-rival. Even though they're always there for each other, once they start bickering, there's no way, and I mean _no way _to separate them. Unless, Erza was there. Just by mentioning the Titania's name made him shudder.

"Gray, honey, if you really don't want me to call him, OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTH AND START CHEWING!", his mother shouted. Gray can't help but cover his ears since he didn't want to be deaf.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm eating, SEE?", the raven haired lad then started munching on the bacon and eggs.

"Gochisosama", he said after finishing his meal.

After that, Gray stood up and bid fairwell to his mom.

"Ittekimasu!", he yelled and ran up to school. Just when he saw Fairy Tail Gakuen's building, a grin from ear to ear suddenly appeared on his face.

'Gah! Because mom reminded me of Ultear, Lyon and Natsu, I almost forgot my epic plan!'

He started chuckling evilly, making the people around him shudder. Gray then went inside, climbed the stairs to his classroom and as he slid his classroom door, he was greeted by a book...thrown to his face... The other students can't help but think, '_**FACEBOOK**_' and sweat drop.

"OOOOIII! What was that f-!"

Gray's eyes widened at the sight. He saw a girl with blonde hair, black glasses and... an evil yet happy... FACE..?!

"Ohayoo _Gray-chaaan_~~!", the girl shouted, causing the other students to laugh. I mean, who the hell uses -chan for boys? And most especially, GRAY'S NAME?! Gray already had enough of this 'Gray-chan' nickname from Ultear and he can't help but be pissed again.

"WHAT THE FRIGGIN HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, 'LUCY'?!"

"Is that how you talk to me, huh?! And what did I say about you calling my name?", Gray shuddered at the sight, a 'much' pissed-off-than-him Lucy was in front of him, giving off a murderous aura.

"N-no sir-! Ma'm- I-I mean L-lucy.. S-sensei..!", he stuttered.

"Oh very good~!", Lucy declared, patting his head.

"Oh and you must be wondering why I'm here, right?", the blonde said while Gray mentally said 'You don't say' in his mind. He then was taken aback when she tiptoed to him, her face neared his. He was surprised he almost flipped when he felt warm air touch his now 'red' ears because his ears are sensitive.

"It's a _surprise_", Lucy said in a deep tone. Gray, thinking Lucy might still be pissed, nodded and rushed to his desk at the back, next to the window.

The bell rang, signaling that school has already started and a middle aged man with orange-reddish hair came in.

"Good morning", Gildarts-sensei said.

"You probably have heard the rumors going around, am I correct?", he asked. Gray just raised a brow, not update with the news. They hardly get transferees at this time of school. Most of the time, they just get new students by the start of the second semester.

He started hearing whispers like:  
"I heard it was a girl"

"Yeah, me too! I hope she's hot"

And just when Gray heard it, his eyes can't help but widen when he figured out why _she_ was here in FTA. Gray gulped when he saw a hand on the door, sliding inch by inch, until the students finally get to see the new student.

His eyes bulged out of its sockets

.

'Oh My God! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!'

.  
*thump-thump* *thump-thump*

.  
Gray started sweating

.

"Ohayoo! Watashi wa Lucy Heartfilia! Please take care of me! HAJIMEMASHITE!"

His ears twitched when he heard Lucy's voice.

_'Why didn't I notice that she was wearing our uniform a while ago?_', he thought. Their uniform consists of a plain white, short sleeves blouse, a baby blue necktie and short skirt, and a navy blue blue blazer for the girls. The boys' uniform was the same except that they had navy green pants.

"You may sit next to Mr. Fullbuster, Heartfilia-san. His seat is over-"

"I already know him, Gildarts-sensei, thanks", Lucy cut Gildarts of, ending the sentence with a cheerful smile.

As Lucy went nearer to Gray, the lad can't help but gulp. And as she has seated next to him, she glanced over the raven haired boy, giving him an evil glare.

"Okay class! Now let's start our lesson!", the teacher announced, but even though he yelled it, Gray didn't hear. He was too confused how Lucy got to transfer to FTA in less than 24 hours, and WHY FTA?

He just let out a frustrated sigh and clenched his fist.

_'But Lucy coming here will not prevent me from stopping my plan!'_

As he mumbled his plan:

"**Mission-fail-all-tests**"

He now decided to fail all his tests and seat works for a week, to let his mom realize that Lucy can't even tutor him properly. He then grinned, but he didn't know that Lucy seemed to notice.

* * *

_**(Days later..)**_

"Gray! It's already Friday! And you _FAILED AGAIN_!"

They are currently in the Fullbuster's abode as Ur shouted at Gray.

"It's Lucy-sensei's fault", acting all innocent but deep inside, he can't help but feel happy that his plan is working... Hmm.. MAYBE NOT.

"Wha-"

"Ur-san", Lucy cut Ur off. Gray can't help but notice that Lucy has a habit of cutting people off but just shrugged it.

"I'm so sorry for Gray's failed tests but, to let you know, I'm actually trying my best to tutor him", she explained.

"But why does he still keep on failing?"

"This is just a theory, Ur-san, but I'm afraid that even though I tutor him, he plans to fail on purpose to get rid of me as his tutor. Isn't that right, _Gray-san_?", Lucy smirked.

As beads of sweat started forming on Gray's forehead he just shook his head and gulped.

"O-of course n-not!", he defended himself, letting out a nervous a laugh.

"But why are you stuttering, hmm?"

"N-no I'm NOT!"

"Yes you are"

"Did not!"

"Did TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"SUPER, DID TOO!"

"ULTRA MEGA SUPER DID NOT!"

"NOBODY USES ULTRA MEGA ANYMORE, JERK! AND DID TOO!"

"WELL, USING 'SUPER' IS ALSO LAME NOWADAYS, YOU OLD HAG! DDIIIIIDDDD NOOOOOTT!"

"WHO THE EFFIN CARES?! D-I-D-T-O-O!"

"DID NOT! YADA! IIE!"

Ur cannot handle the bickering teens before her. And as the teens' voices started to grow louder an larger, Ur's temper was getting smaller and smaller...

**"JUST FU-ING SHUTTUP!"**

.

The two both jaw dropped. Not because they were scared but because they didn't expect such a sweet and kind Ur to actually use such foul language.

"Mom, did you just—"

"I SAID, SHUT UP."

Ur suddenly had a deadly aura. Even Lucy got goosebumps. Then they heard Mrs. Fullbuster clear her throat.

"Now, was it true, _Gray_?"

"N-no—!"

"I WANT YOU TO BE _**FU-ING**_ HONEST"

"WHAT NOW, HUH?", she interrogated him.

"Uhm.."

"...A-alright! I admit it, alright!", Gray spoke up. No one spoke a word. Gray was expecting shouts from both women but, seems not. He guessed that Lucy was still scared to speak up but it was only half the truth for Lucy.

The reason why she won't speak up was that yes, she was still a but scared, and because she wants to know Gray's mother's opinion first.

Then, Ur's sigh finally broke the silence.

"Alright. Since I don't know who's saying the truth, I've come up with a plan. Starting from Monday, I'll ask Layla for Lucy to _live_ here."

"WH-WHAT?! NO FRIGGIN WA—!" Lucy exclaimed, but was cut off.

"Shut your trap or I'll really make you live here _forever_", Ur dared.

"A-aye sir..", said Lucy as she just shrunk down in the wooden chair she's sitting at.

"Next is, since your next quarterly exams is only a month and a half away"(**A/N: it's already the second quarter~~ hihi~~**), Ur then started marching from left to right like a leader leading his soldier. "—... Gray must have 5 straight perfect scores", she continued then pointed her index finger at her son.

"N-NANI?! THAT'S IMPO—"

"_Nothing's impossible unless you work hard on it_", quoted the dark purple haired woman.

"B-but—", the lad was cut off again.

"No 'but's, Gray. And no, NOT BUTT. I know how _perverted _you are, too", she said as she glanced at Gray then gave him a she-devil glare. Her son can't help but nod his head furiously and like Lucy, he shrunk down in his seat. The blonde tried to hold her laugh but failed it since, she 'cannot' laugh anymore... since Ur glared at her too.

The soldier-like-lady cleared her throat and said, "Now, is everything clear? Oh and just so you know... Lucy will not stop tutoring you unless you 'really' get those 5 straight perfect scores. You two must work together, whether you like it, or not".

She noticed that the two teens started glaring at each other. Ur can't help but sigh. _'Idiots... They'll fall for each other and deny it someday... I'll bet 100,000 Jewels on it_', the middle aged woman thought as she also swear dropped.

She can't help but say...

"If you _two_ really _hat_e each other, why not use the _hate_ to be your _motivation_ to reach that goal?"

"Mom, to be honest, it's the first time you said something useful for me", muttered the poker faced Gray. This led his mother to.. err...do —SORRY CENSORED— to him.

Lucy's eyes were super wide she was terrified to the now almost-dead-Gray. She just faked a smile as said, "O-oh! Look at the time~~! I b-better go! A-and tutoring G-gray-san and l-living here will be no p-problem! Ja!~~ CHEERIO SEE YOU GUYS ON M-MONDAY~!", and she ran like lightning fast... literally _lightning fast_.

Ur just shrugged and started making dinner and just left the Gray there lying on the floor.

_'Lucy...s-sensei... WHAT HAVE YOU DOOOOOONE?! NOOOOOOOOOO!'_

These were Gray's last thoughts before he animatedly fainted.

**"Mission-fail-all-tests"...**

_STATUS_, _**FAILED**_.

* * *

**A/N: HURRAAAHH! 8D TADA :3 did you like it? XDD I hope it was all alright XD sorry if there weren't any GrayLu moments since, they're literally cats as dogs at the moment XDD but don't worry, maybe by next chapter or the chapter after that, maybe you shall witness sweet fwuffwiness 8D****Hope you guys enjoyed it because, I DID! *raises hand...then brings it down* I know... LAME.**

**Japanese Corner *******_**Itadakimasu**_** = Thanks for the meal (said BEFORE meal)*******_**Gochisosama **_**= Thanks for the meal (said AFTER meal)*******_**Ittekimasu**_** = I'm going out, or I'm leaving*******_**Hajimemashite**_** = Nice to meet you**

**Lol anyways, thanks for reading! And please support this story until the end~~!**

* * *

**PLEASE SUPPORT MY OTHER STORIES TOO~~!**

**► My Ex-Girlfriend?! A Butler?! ◄**

**► My Best Friend ◄**

**► No More ◄**

**► The Loser ◄**

* * *

**LE' REVIEW CORNER**

**Bob Bandicoot, GoldenRoseTanya, Hinagiku Zeelmart, FriendsForevaa, fairytaillover416, . c a t**

**Thanks for all of those who reviewed~~! Just a single review REALLY means a LOT to me :3**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**To: La Maitresse' Dame****THANK YOU FOR SUCH A WONDERFUL REVIEW XD oh and thanks for saying that I improved 8D TEEHEE XD oh and about the Erza-thing, maybe I wrote it the wrong way XDD what I meant was he wasn't afraid of anyone, EXCLUDING ERZA XD also also with Lucy of course x3 anyways, SUPER THANK YOU! And I retread my story and I did have so much mistakes =_= dang butterfingers =_= I hate it xD oh and please update your stories too!**

* * *

**To: Bob Bandicoot****  
****Thank you Bob Nii-san XDD Lucy made the first throw-the-book MOVE 8D OHOHOHO! XD**

* * *

**Reminder: I will not reply to all reviews too! Sorry! I'll just reply to all of those who have advices, questions and more :3 **

**but still, THANK YOU!**

**Now that would be all~~ see ya guys again next time ;****D**

**xoxo**

**Rin-chan~ XDD**


End file.
